Trapped
by miacastle
Summary: Juliet left and Shawn has to tie some lose ends. Oneshot. Shules.


Juliet left. She needed some time away after the Mr. Yin case. She was so depressed about what happened, being kidnapped by some lunatic and Gus and Lassiter saving her instead of Shawn.

"_Shawn chose Abigail over you...again." _She was hurt. She thought that after Abigail left for Uganda, things between them can start fresh but the timing was just bad. There was this case about her missing ex-boyfriend who she asked Shawn to find for her and the case about her brother which kind of tested their friendship and their trust for each other. During this time that Juliet realized that Shawn really cared for her and he won't let anything happen to her and that he will always be honest with her even if he knows the truth will hurt her. That's why she needed to run away. She was falling in love with Shawn Spencer but Shawn Spencer was already taken. And he seems happy with her and she wants him to be happy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at her door.

"_Who could be here? It's 1am in the morning. And no one knows I'm here" _She gasped when she looked through the peep hole of her hotel room._ "What is he doing here? How does he know where I am?" _She sighed. He knocked again. She checked herself first before she opened the door. She was trying to keep calm when inside she wanted to scream at him and hug him at the same time.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Juliet examined him. He was quite a mess maybe from the trip but he looks okay. But something is a little off with him. He is not in his usual, joke-making, always smirking self.

"Can I come in? It's quite a long trip." He let out a brief smile and she opened the door wider inviting him in. And before she could ask again what he is doing here, he turns around and looked dead straight in her eyes.

"Jules, I'm sorry." He was serious.

"Sorry for what Shawn?" Juliet can't think right at the moment. She was still thinking how Shawn found her. She was shocked because his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry I put you in such danger last week." Juliet crossed her arms. He was speaking slowly and his voice was cracking a little bit. "When I came back after I saved Abigail and I saw Lassiter hugging you and you were crying, I wanted so bad to be Lassiter at that moment. I wanted to be the one who saved you in that clock tower but Lassie insisted that he save you. But when I saw the look in your face, the tears that were falling, I wanted to wipe them away. I wanted to be the one to tell you that it's okay and that everything's all right now." He sighed. He looked at Juliet and her expression, tears are welling up in her eyes and she was fighting it. Shawn continued. "But Jules, I'm here. I'm here now. Not because I'm supposed to be here but because..." He paused finding the next words to say. He came closer to her. "...I'm trapped in here, Jules." He touched her chest where her heart is. She closed her eyes and let his soothing touch take her away. "And because I'd rather be with you than with anyone and anywhere else in the world." Their eyes meet and Shawn came closer. "What I'm trying to say here is that I'm in love you, Jules and I will not forgive myself if I never gave myself a chance to tell you what I'm feeling inside."

That was the last straw. Juliet can't take this any longer. He just said all the things she wanted to hear from him. She closed the distance that was parting them with a desperate kiss. She let the tears flow from her eyes. She was so happy. She thought this kind of things only happen in the movies but now she's living it up to reality. After what seem like an eternity and when oxygen became a necessity, they both pulled away. Shawn cupped her face and wiped her tears away. Juliet couldn't help but giggle a bit. Shawn then hugged her. He was contented with them staying that way.

"I love you too, Shawn" she whispered in his ear. He smiled and she let the last of her defences slip away as she rested her head in his shoulder and her neck was warmth by his breath.

They don't know what the future will bring them but one thing they were both sure about is that they will be together and they would not let anything ruin or get in the way of their love.

What do you think?

Any constructive critisism are welcome :)

PLEASE REVIEW.

thanks.


End file.
